tonari_no_kaibutsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Haru Yoshida
|pairing badge = }} is the male protagonist of the story. He is a high school student who attends the same school and same class as the female protagonist, Mizutani Shizuku. He was suspended from school before the start of the manga/anime, but his suspension was over by the time the story starts. Appearance Yoshida Haru is a young boy who is quite tall, and has messy black hair that falls over his face and almost reaches shoulder length. He has dark grey eyes. As said by Natsume Asako and many girls attending Syoko High School, Haru is quite attractive, and is popular with girls due to this fact. His main outfit consists of the school uniform, a maroon jacket over a creme sweatshirt, and a white shirt with a light blue tie. He wears long grey checkered pants along with white converse on his feet. Personality At first impression, Haru appears to be a violent and fierce person. As the story goes along, it is revealed that his aggressiveness is a front; he is actually shy and innocent. Because of this shyness, he is not able to interact normally with other people and many students at school fear him due to his "delinquent" appearence, which results in him having no real friends and being unwilling to attend school even after his suspension ends. However, he is willing to lend a helping hand to others has shown to be quite an honest person. Despite seeing Shizuku as his first true friend, when it comes to relating with others he is still clueless most of time, although he doesn't give up on this and tries to learn from her everything he can, as Haru really wants to have friends. Also, Haru proved many times that he can be very protective with his friends when it's needed. He has somewhat of a perverted mind, openly saying to Shizuku that he would "do" her and has "dirty thoughts" about her. It is unclear whether or not he actually thinks before he speaks. When being jealous (for example, if he sees Kenji anywhere near Shizuku), he can get violent and quite possessive. History Haru always hated his father, and although Haru and his brother were once close, Haru now despises Yuuzan. After his father kicked him out from their home, Haru went to live with his aunt Kyoko. As a child, Haru was a shy, rebellious and very conserving person. His aunt often saw him destroying glass and other things at home. His intelligence was only recognized by his aunt, and not himself. Kyoko lived telling things to Haru like "What do makes us human? Education, Language use and lastly Love." or "Humans anguish alone; and the unique medicine to this, is to find other people". These phrases have forever marked Haru, but the main phrase Haru remembers was "I hope that you find the right person one day". Haru always reflects about the phrase. After Kyoko's death, Haru started to live with Mitsuyoshi. It is also mentioned that Haru went to the same school as Yamaken when they were young. Haru was also bullied by Yamaken when they were young and Yuuzan would protect Haru. Relationships Love Interests Shizuku Mizutani Shizuku Mizutani is Haru's classmate and love interest. Upon meeting Shizuku, he thinks she is a true friend for giving him papers while absent from school. Due to what happened, Haru now goes to school to see Shizuku everyday. When Shizuku confesses her love for him, he initially rejects her. Shizuku then tells him that she will wait for him to admit his love for her, then they will finally be together. When Shizuku lost her rank and went down to #29 as a result, she tells Haru that she will not fall in love with him anymore. When Haru remembers that his Aunt Kyoko told him to "find people whose presence is enough to soothe his pain", he realizes that Shizuku is what kept him happy everyday, and then realizes that he's in love with her. Once Haru realises he's in love with Shizuku, he starts flirting with her that, and even licked her hand when she tried to give him tickets; Haru nearly kisses her when he gets close, and her red-faced reaction shows that she's still in love with him. Haru easily gets jealous when Shizuku is with another guy, especially Yamaguchi Kenji. He even tells her to avoid his brother for her own good. When Shizuku realizes she still loves Haru, she tells him to give her more time to think about their relationship. Friends Asako Natsume Kenji Yamaguchi Kenji is one of the boys Haru hung out with before he met Shizuku. When Haru believed that they were friends, he seemed to have a heathy relationship with him. However, after Shizuku pointed out Kenji and his friends were using Haru, he has developed a grudge against him. He even punches Kenji when he puts his arm around Shizuku. Kenji intially starts instigating Haru by flirting with Shizuku. This eventually backfires when he starts developing feelings for Shizuku, which makes things more complicated for him and Haru. Sōhei Sasahara Family Kyoko Misawa Kyoko is Haru's late aunt and guardian. She took Haru in after his father kicked him out of the house. Unlike Haru's parents, Kyoko was kind, patient and wise. She helped Haru ease out of his shell and taught him to appreciate life. Even after her death, Haru thinks about her. Mitsuyoshi Misawa Mitsuyoshi is Haru's older cousin. He has allowed Haru to live with him after his mother's death. He acts like an older brother to Haru by teasing him and messing with him. Natsume even assumed they were brothers through their interaction with each other. He often warns Haru whenever Yuzan is looking for him. It's never stated why he doesn't like Yuzan, but it's possible he views Yuzan as a threat. Taizo Yoshida Taizo is Haru's father. Like Yuzan, Haru desn't have a good relationship with his father, only worse. Haru was never respectful towards his father and seemed to cause trouble for him. One day, Taizo kicked Haru out of his house and sent him to his sister's. Sometime later, however, Taizo had been sending Yuzan to bring Haru home, which Haru refuses to do. He had believed Haru had stopped going to school after he was suspended and decided to make him come back. There's no specific reason as to why Taizo wants him back, but Haru isn't willing to take that chance. Yūzan Yoshida Yuzan is Haru's older brother. Haru wants nothing to do with his brother, even when he forces him to talk to him. He always runs away when he sees him and threats to use violence if it means Yuzan will leave him alone. Yuzan, on the other hand, does seem to genuinely care about Haru despite his behavior around him. He makes Haru promise him to stay in school instead of dragging him back to their father's house, brings him his boots and brings over sweets despite his lack of a sweet tooth. He was even concerned that Haru would run away from his relationship with Shizuku. It's never explained why Haru seems to fear or hate his brother, but Yuzan appears to want their relationship to improve. Trivia *''Haru is 178 centimeters tall and his blood type is O.'' *''Haru means spring.'' Sypnosis Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Syoko High School Category:Main Characters